With the growth in IoT technology, many of the known services (e.g., home automation, factory automation, smart agriculture, etc.) are increasingly being performed using IoT devices. However, such IoT services have not yet achieved their full potential. For example, conventional IoT techniques are known for binding software applications, such as IoT applications, and consequently, user preferences, customized settings, etc., relating to an IoT application are only usable or applicable with hardcoded unique media access control (MAC) addresses and/or unique identifiers of relevant computing devices, such as those that host the software applications. Conventional techniques are unfriendly, inefficient, and lack portability and transferability, which severely limits the use and potential of IoT devices and software applications.